


For Forever(翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 米德兰圆环大厦坍塌，尘埃未定，而惩罚者Frank Castle重返纽约街头。《It Takes a Village》的续篇。架空。
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209262) by [Beguile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beguile/pseuds/Beguile). 



For Forever

作者：Beguile

原文地址：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209262/chapters/45668485[/url]

[hr]

摘要：

米德兰圆环大厦坍塌，尘埃未定，而惩罚者Frank Castle重返纽约街头。

《It Takes a Village》的续篇。架空。

[hr]

备注：

我本没有写这个续篇的计划。我有过灵感，有过一个名为“Frank完全可以出现在第三季里的所有场景”的文件，有过和朋友之间的闲聊，但我没打算把这个付诸纸笔，直到汤不热给我看了一堆Frank救走Matt的GIF图。

然后事情差不多就这么……顺理成章了。唔，其实不是，没那么简单：这个故事有过两个不同的版本，它们各自存在一段时间直到我亲爱的朋友们帮我明确哪个版本应该贴出来。然后我又额外焦虑了四十八个小时考虑我的决定。但最终，把这个贴上网感觉是正确的事。

如果你还没有阅读过《It Takes a Village》的话，主要情节点如下：

\- 在拯救Frank免于被坍塌的天花板砸到的过程中，Matt的腿断了。作为回报，Frank带他回家照料他直到他痊愈。  
\- 在上述过程中，Matt和Frank起过争执，起过很多很多争执。但后来，他们建立了对彼此的尊重（还有无法一笔勾销的深切感情）。  
\- Elektra出现。她为手合会效力。她和Frank为Matt起争执。  
\- 很多争执/争斗的场景。  
\- Elektra和手合会决裂，并且出发追杀手合会的余党（一部分原因是为了避免Matt被警方逮捕） 。  
\- 故事末尾，Frank在警方面前束手就擒（为了避免Matt同时被警方逮捕）。  
\- Matt修复他与Karen还有Foggy的友谊，特别是与Foggy的友谊。

《It Takes a Village》里还有更多内容，但我觉得对于初来乍到的读者来说，以上已经是足够的背景铺垫了。如果你想看毫不收敛的“虐身！Matt”，嘿，放马过来！因为你绝对不会空手而归。另外，我估计这里还会有一些“虐身！Frank”。

敬请阅读。

（章节末尾亦有注）

[hr]

第一章 序言

消息传到Frank耳边：米德兰圆环大厦倒塌，疑似忍者干的，地狱厨房的恶魔被推定死亡。“尸体还没找到。”狱警Booth在铁栏杆外低声说，“但整座楼都塌了，他们非常笃定他是没法子活着从底下走出来了。”

Frank并不笃定，但他没这么跟别人讲。时间问题，他对自己说。跟Red有关的问题全都一个样：只不过是时间问题。就他对Red的了解，Red重新现身只不过是时间问题。但Frank的脑袋还是随着这个消息沉静下来。他倾听着Booth的脚步声顺着走廊远去，然后将自己封锁在牢房里，他的思路完全专注于等到大门打开之后他要做的事情。   
  
本监狱区的门打开了。狱警的眼睛都盯着他。但Frank最近几个月一直循规蹈矩，让他收割的人命看起来都像是意外，在警卫看得见的时候则避免斗殴，装得像个模范囚徒。所以当他走进Wilson Fisk所在的举重健身房时，警卫并没有跟过来。健身房里有些囚徒在，显然是Fisk的忠实追随者。Frank表现得若无其事。他装出朝卧推椅走去的样子，甚至有个人走上来准备从旁保护。然后，他一气呵成地折回去拎起一个哑铃，将它砸到Fisk膝盖上。胖子倒地。Frank再次挥舞哑铃，砸向Fisk的髋部、肩膀和胸口，直到一帮囚犯和狱警将他扑在地上。[color=Silver]（*保护，指健身者做大重量动作的时候，另一个人从旁观察，并在健身者力竭的时候帮忙分担重量，以免健身者受伤）[/color]

他进了医务室。他估计他有几根受伤的肋骨，两根断了的手指，一边手腕扭伤，以及脑震荡引发的晕沉沉。狱警Booth在门口；狱警Watson站在Booth身侧，气得要炸了，他恨不能立刻把Frank丢到洞里去。医生在喃喃地说话，说既然他们把明知Frank想杀的人关进普通牢区里怎么就不在那个人身边多布置些人手。[color=Silver]（*洞，禁闭室的俗称；普通牢区，里头的犯人有混合的公共活动空间，与之相对的是用于关押更敏感、在普通牢房容易受到攻击的犯人的私人牢区）[/color]

Watson又说了些Frank没往耳朵里去的混账话。他忙着眨眼睛把视线边缘的灰色逐出去，忙着确定Fisk的位置。几个狱警在他眼角余光里转悠。医生和护士围着某一张床。透过他们的身影，他勉强能看到金并的庞大身躯，白色的衣服反衬凸显出红色的血和青紫的淤伤。

“他哪里都不去。”医生说。他抓住Frank受伤的手，一面忙活一面往Frank掌心塞了一颗药。趁着处理Frank的手腕，他用胶布将药片贴在Frank手上。

“谢了，医生。”Frank低声说。

[hr]

Frank被送进禁闭室的时候，Watson安排人又揍了他一顿。下手之狠，他在禁闭室的头一个小时只能晕乎乎地躺在地上，躺在他自己的血形成的血泊里。他花时间让他的脑袋变清晰，让黑暗在他眼前变锐利。他刚挨过打，身上血淋淋，还有脑震荡，但他的思维是几个月来最清晰的。他要走的路如此清晰明白，彻底地清晰明白。

他将受伤的手举到嘴边，用舌头掏出胶布下的药片。Frank借他自己开裂的嘴唇和破裂的鼻子提供的鲜血吞服医生留下的药片。

医生对他并无好感，但医生对Fisk更无好感。Frank进来的时候就和他讲定了。他们备下一条随时可以启用的越狱路线。这条路线以Wilson Fisk受伤始，以Frank Castle死亡终。

他试着做好准备，但没什么能让他对身体机能丧失带来的休克做足准备。寒意在他血液里肆虐。他的心脏最终跳动了几拍，然后他的大脑变得和他所处环境一样黑洞洞。

[hr]

醒来的时候，Frank躺在一个运输中的运尸袋里。他静静地躺着，直到他们停下来，他被搬下车。但是门甫一关上，他便从运尸袋里脱身而出。他放倒准备把他往火化炉里推的两个杂工，用颈锁招呼了其他员工。直到他让所有人都失去知觉人事不省，他一连串行动的全部后果才劈面砸过来。他的肌肉撑不住了。Frank双膝跪倒在地，血管里粘稠慵缓的血液像毯子裹住他的颅骨。肾上腺素屁用都没有，只是把他朝心脏骤停的方向推。医生提醒过他，他得慢慢恢复。但Frank没有慢慢恢复的时间。他只有几分钟。几分钟之后，躺在地上的人就会开始苏醒。几分钟之后，他们就会召唤一大堆警察把他重新送进禁闭室。而夜魔和他都会深埋地下。[color=Silver]（*颈锁，一种格斗技巧，压迫颈部动脉使人失去知觉）[/color]

他站起身。接下来的几步路差点没让他又跌回地上，但他撑着进了员工休息室。房间深处有一些更衣柜：Frank强力撬开柜子，给自己弄了身干净衣服，外加一串车钥匙。然后他脱光衣服，摇摇晃晃地穿上别人的衣衫。等他从后门出去的时候，他看起来还算是体面，肯定是够他开着车穿过纽约而不会被人拦下。

开多快都觉得地狱厨房迟迟不到。终于，Frank靠边违停，将车钥匙丢在副座上，然后跳下车，快步走向小巷。他稳住自己——但这可不容易。见鬼，他晕头转向的，双手颤抖，心脏在胸腔里凶猛撞击。他用了剩余的全部力量才从大街上撤出。等他找到一个适合的藏身地，他倒在角落里，允许自己闭上双眼，计划的方方面面在他脑海里成型，就算他所有的感官都开始失去控制。

他没有做梦。他的脑海是一个暗黑的地方，异样安静。瞄准准星，就没有任何事能打扰他。等他醒来，Frank纯粹是基于不得不而草草料理了身上的伤。他偷了些更体面的衣服，然后开始步行。

事故现场的空气凝滞；Frank的鼻窦刺痛。他努力想要在现场找到一点蹩脚的借口说明为什么救援队会一无所他妈的获，但他终于放弃了。他去了图书馆，带着一跳一跳悸痛的太阳穴和着火了的鼻子。图书馆里的档案给他上了一节城市规划速成课，让他了解了城市每一尺每一寸无处不在的、从地下将污秽从系统里冲出去的污水管道。Frank在去哈德逊河的路上买了杯咖啡。他整个下午都在河边检查污水渠等夜魔露面。

空荡荡的河岸让他失望。没有救援队，没有Red，什么都没有。Frank在河边一直走到入夜。他的手电筒掠过岩石，掠过垃圾。他看到被电筒光惊起的动物逃散。他等着Red以他惯常的方式现身，也就是说：凭空出现，讲着无聊的俏皮话，像麻烦一样咬着他的脚后跟不放。

天杀的，他在哪里？夜魔侠失踪已经差不多第三天了，那小子绝对不可能错过成全基督暗喻的机会。[color=Silver]（*指耶稣在第三天复活）[/color]

剧烈的疼痛如长矛穿过Frank的头，他的膝盖几乎软下去。他伸手去够他的脸，却撞到他断了的鼻梁。[i][b]操[/b][/i]，他为啥要来干这个？他他妈的为啥要来干这个？脱狱而出，在黑夜里头晃荡，根本不去找理由或者问因果。而这事实际上蠢到爆：翻检瓦砾，在污水里搜索，查找垃圾。夜魔已经死了。或者，他没死，他已经自己从地底下钻出来，此刻正一屁股坐到附近的天台上欣赏Frank为他的倾情出演。小混蛋。

Frank停下脚步，蹲身，数到十。他的头疼让位给胸口疼。他的血液流动依然慢如泥浆。他的心脏在超负荷运作。他的胃也翻江倒海。再找一个排污口，他决定。再找一个，今晚就到此为止。他修整过后早上再回来。

湍急的污水从他面前的管道里排出来。杂物凌乱地落在河岸上。Frank倾听着水流哗啦啦湿哒哒地冲击着砂砾。他的电筒顺着扫过去，一根管道沿着一根管道，而他几乎错过了光柱下突然闪现的红色。

他伸手去抄根本不在他身上的随身佩枪，而他的双脚已经带着他往前：他的身体早于他的大脑明白他会找到什么。在下一个排污口更远一点，Red正拖着身体爬过沙地，他发出的唯一声音是一连串微弱的呻吟。

Frank关上手电筒，冲上前，扶住那小子的双肩。扶着Red转过身不是个好主意：他的移动方式不太对头，那小子。他的腿过于僵直，双手折叠着放在胸口。在扶他起身之前，他需要先对他进行全身检查 。

Red此刻不是个健谈的人。他倒回沙地上，眼睛依然睁着，下巴垂着，满脸都是死尸的呆滞。他的皮肤在月光下泛着幽幽的蓝色，上头染着血带着青紫。Frank拢起手掌挡在他嘴前面，释然于他的五指能感觉到呼吸。他快速地从头到脚在Red身侧轻拍了一遍，格外记住他下背和侧腰的肿起，然后扳住Red的肩膀准备将他扶起来。

那小子在他手里猛然醒过来。“Red。”弗兰克等着他的反应，但没有等到。Red的动不是自发的动，他只是挂在Frank手上，身体的每一寸都往地上沉。

Frank抓牢他。“跟我在一起，别晕过去，Red。来啊。”他调整他的姿势，将Red扶起来，让他跪在沙地里，心里希望这个姿势不会牵扯到他背上的伤太厉害。Red依然没反应。整个过程中，他像是Frank手下的提线木偶。他的双眼朝向天空，嘴大张着。

掌掴他的脸也不起作用；Frank是在和一具尸体互动。“不不不，还不到时候，Red，你听到了么？你的时辰还没到。还没到。”

那小子的回应是眨眨眼。看起来，在这种情况下，眨眼已经是他最大幅度的动作了。除开眨眼之外，他身上没有一块肌肉动过。Frank不断轻声重复的话语只是让Red的眼皮子慢慢下坠，然后他盯着的又变成恶魔受重创身体的空壳。那小子唯一剩下的是他的身体，而他似乎连这点认知都没有了。

他皲裂的嘴唇动了动。Frank倾身过去，心脏跳到喉咙口，因为他以为也许事情到此为止了，也许Red就要吐出他最后一口气了。但是，Frank听到的是“圣——”那小子中断了一秒钟，Frank的心跳也错失了一拍，但他的声音又回来了：“圣马修大教堂。Lantom神父。”

那之后，Red阖上双眼。工作完成。

Frank不再浪费更多时间。他费力地将夜魔侠扛到肩上，忽略Red一声不吭的事实导致他自己胸口的紧缩。Red一声不吭，没有呻吟，没有低哼，没有叹息，什么都没有。离开河岸的路上，他的身体在Frank背上毫无生气地一起一落。他落到Frank偷来的车后座上，一动不动。这仅仅是地狱厨房的恶魔的空壳。

Frank坐上驾驶座，用电线短路的方式启动引擎，上路。他的大脑在那之后才反应过来追问这他妈的是怎么回事。耶稣在上，他不知道。噪音又回到他颅骨内——枪火，爆炸，建筑物坍塌。这是那种外星人入侵纽约级别的动静。而Red在后座上几乎连呼吸都没有。应该去医院。搞不好得去停尸房。

他一只手拍在方向盘上，止住他自己的联翩浮想。“你是想做临终圣礼么，Red？你想要那个？”

没人回答。Frank强行将他的视线从后视镜挪到路面上，松开踩住刹车的脚。“事情还没完。”他又重复一遍，因为他是认真的。“事情还没完。跟我在一起，你别晕过去，你听到没？”但他还是开车带着那小子去了圣马修大教堂。

[hr]  
  
阅读愉快！

[hr]  
  
作者注：

《夜魔侠》第三季里Matt指明要去克林登大教堂。但我在《It Takes a Village》里用了圣马修大教堂，统一起见，这里依然是圣马修大教堂。

[hr]  
[color=Silver]  
译者注：

*本篇是It Takes a Village的后续，作者依然是Beguile，目前分级依然是清水向。今年6月开始更新，目前更新至第十章

*2018年初我开始翻译It Takes a Village。那时候作者的原文已经更新过大半，写作框架和频率都很稳定了，而且我给自己设定的更新频率也很稳定，所以It Takes a Village的翻译节奏是控制得很好的，根据三次元的状态有时发发力有时偷偷懒，但最终完美地执行了一年翻译三十多万字的初始目标。针对For Forever，我能保持怎样的更新频率则很难说，因为目前一切情况都是It Takes a Village的反面：作者还没有放出大框架——这个故事最终会在多少章收尾还不确定，她的更新频率在二三次元的影响下忽快忽慢，相应地，我也很难确定我预备保持怎样的节奏。所以，欢迎前往原文阅读+点赞：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209262/chapters/45668485[/url]

*我考虑过本篇是单发还是接在这里，最终觉得没必要单发，还是在本楼继续更新。后续大体延续正文的习惯：每楼一章；但每更不一定是完整章；更新时会在标题注明日期。新的习惯是：本轮歌词大概不会翻出了（力竭ing）；新翻内容会以蓝色字体标注

*2019年10月28日第一百七十一更[/color]


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 教堂/Church

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。  
  
本故事第一章获得的反响热烈。谢谢各位。过去几天里我十分兴奋：我怀念抒写他们之间的关系。  
  
读者们，亲爱的读者们，敬请赏读。  
  
[hr]  
  
[align=center]“噢，你打着爱的幌子，恣意行事。  
你必败无疑，但是没关系。"

——《Church》，Fall Out Boy[/align]  
  
[hr]

Frank一拳砸在教区神父住宅的大门上。神父应门应得很快。他脸上的表情从生气转为惊骇又转回生气。  
  
“Matt Murdock。”Frank只消一句话就让神父的表情重新转为惊骇。  
  
Lantom急忙披外套穿上鞋就随着Frank走到汽车边。Frank拉开后车门的时候他沉默着，Red一团糟的脸从后座上露出来的时候他依然沉默着。  
  
“他指名找你。”Frank侧身让开。年长的神父走近，一只手放到Red下巴下检查脉搏。“我觉着他是想要临终圣礼。”  
  
“你觉得他用得上临终圣礼？”  
  
Frank没回答这个问题。“我觉着就算是他用得上，他自己也办不了。”

Lantom抽走他的手。他伸手抓住车门，等Frank让到一边好关门。他手掌上的鲜血很惹眼，但Lantom并没有费事将它们擦掉。这个老头子习惯了弄脏手。“教堂另一边是座孤儿院。圣阿格尼丝孤儿院。在后门停好车。我会给你开门，帮你扶他上楼。”  
  
“楼上有什么？”Frank在问话的同时已经奔驾驶座去了。  
  
“医务室。” Lantom动作轻柔地关上Red脑袋边的车门。“我们在那里给他处理伤口。”  
  
逻辑从Frank脑海深处模模糊糊冒出来。他现在可能的确是大脑放空机械行事不假，但他并不蠢。“需要的可远不止孤儿院的医务室。”  
  
年长的神父没有耸肩，没有冷笑，什么都他妈的没有做，只是用能将他钻透的视线平视Frank。“那我猜这是桩好事儿：你在。”当Frank钻进车厢赶他妈的紧开车的时候，他补充。 “又一次。”  
  
Frank使出十成力气甩上车门。Lantom关上了后车门。他发动引擎。哪怕是他开着车，他的思绪依然是一片真空。他接到了他的行军开拔令，所以他投入行动，但这个理由似乎还不够好，鉴于现在地狱厨房的恶魔躺在后座上沉默地怒火满怀而老神父牙尖齿利地扯着淡。他他妈的做事情难道还需要理由么？他上一次和这小子在一起的时候，他已经把他们之间的为什么还有怎么办说得再他妈的清楚不过了。  
  
[hr]   
  
车开到后头的时候，神父已经在开着的门边等候了。Frank还没起身离座，他已经走到汽车的后面，一只手架在Red的肩膀下。他俩一起把那小子从车里弄出来，搭到Frank的肩膀上。  
  
Lantom引路穿过圣阿格尼丝，靠着一把手电筒和肌肉记忆领头上了两段楼梯并穿过一条两侧门紧闭的长廊。他们终于进了一个小房间，里头有三张床，昏暗的光线全都来自下头的街灯。看到房间，Frank毫不迟疑地将那小子放到中间的床上。站直身体的时候，他肩膀上突然消失的重量使得他的膝盖有点打飘。  
  
“当心眼睛。”Lantom警告在前，开灯在后。Frank强迫自己睁着眼，但他的双眼像是着了火。他的颅骨一跳一跳疼得厉害。痛楚让他的感官有点钝。当他伸手去触碰疼痛的地方时，他他妈的又打到了他断掉的鼻梁。  
  
“操。”Frank说。他的腿弯摇摇晃晃地碰撞着他身后的床。  
  
“注意语言。”Lantom提醒他。  
  
“是是是。” 房间慢慢地重新聚上焦，时机刚好让他留意到一个全身黑衣的人影大踏步走上来。她转弯，走进医务室，气势汹汹到就连医务室里的灯光都没有让她放缓和。没有什么事情能让她缓和下来，看到Red只是让她更加气势汹汹。  
  
“这里在干嘛？”  
  
她其实不是在提问。她的口吻很明显。但Lantom还是顺势回答：“我们这儿有个伤号。”  
  
“你们有两个伤号。”那个女人指出。她犀利地快速打量Frank。“为什么？”  
  
神父想要掌握这场对话，但那个女人的注意力已经不在他身上了。“你是谁？”她质问。  
  
Frank没搭理她。他看着Red。那小子的面孔在灯光下更糟糕，更血淋淋。更肿胀。更支离破碎。就连他的宝贝盔甲都开裂了。Frank将他扶起身之后，他挂在Frank手上，头沉甸甸地垂在Frank脖子旁。  
  
“他到这里来是为――”  
  
“停。”  
  
Frank还以为她是在和Lantom说话，直到他发现她走到床边，一身黑袍矗立在他身旁。他才不停呢。他一边拉扯着夜魔愚蠢装束上的拉链，一边斜睨她。那身盔甲在Red重伤的身体上绷得紧紧的，织物禁锢着肿胀。  
  
“夜魔侠是我们自己人，Maggie。”Lantom也走过来。  
  
“他应该进医院。”  
  
“他是义警。他进医院会被警方逮捕。”  
  
Maggie从床边走开。谢谢耶稣。Frank设法拉开了拉链，但他还没有能够把Red从盔甲里头弄出来就看到Maggie抓起墙上的电话听筒。  
  
这是唯一迫切到能够令Frank松开那小子将他重新放回床上的情况。他转过身，绕开神父，直奔Maggie去。“不能让你这么干。”他说。  
  
Maggie寸土不让，电话依然抵在耳旁。Frank冲着她大步过来的时候，她全程用视线朝他扔着匕首。“我是圣阿格尼丝孤儿院的Maggie Grace修女――”  
  
Frank不太笃定他接下来该怎么做，只知道他得做点儿什么，直到Lantom一只手放在他胸口，开口说：“这是Matthew。Jack Murdock的儿子。”  
  
噢，见鬼，就这一句话，她改变了心意。Maggie依然在气恼，这是肯定的，但是她跟接线员说她打错了，然后挂掉电话。听筒重新放回架子上。Frank退开，回到床边，回到那小子身边。他全身肿得那么厉害，他们要是能把他那身皮扒下来简直是个神迹。剪刀是搞不定的；手术刀也不行。“得要钳子。剪线钳，如果你们有的话。”他说。  
  
“Paul。”Maggie说。Lantom 朝门口走去。“路上顺便把Elizabeth修女叫起来。让她查查寝，确保没人知道你们过来。”  
  
神父的离开似乎让整个房间都摇晃起来。Frank交叠双脚摇晃身体作为补偿，结果发现晃动的不是房间，是他自己。他的头，手腕，还有十指，都在悸痛。他绷紧双腿让自己挺直身，抬起视线看向Maggie，以防她打算说些尖刻的俏皮话。  
  
她没有。她只是等了一段时间，确保他站稳了身体之后才离开房间。趁她不在，Frank擦拭流到眼睛里的汗水，平复自己的呼吸，让他的心脏不要一副要从胸口蹦出来的架势。看到Red让他很快振作起来。那小子的右眼肿得睁不开，左眼却留着一道缝儿，瞳孔定定的。

Frank一指捺到Red手腕上，再次检查他的脉搏确保没事。“你撑住，Red，加油。”他喃喃低语。“这还不是结束。”

Maggie回到房间。Frank松开那小子的手腕，站直身体，正好接下她递过来的一碗水和一条小手巾。“把你自己收拾干净。”她说，另一碗水放在那小子床头的小桌上。“他现在的麻烦已经够多的，不需要再从你这里染上点啥。”  
  
Frank点头――与其说是道谢，不如说是赞同她的建议――然后坐到他身后的床上。降低高度对他有好处。温水蘸到他脸上也帮他驱散了些许混沌感。  
  
“所以，你和他一样？”Maggie问。她拿着一块布，在Red脸庞附近迟疑，想找一块安全的、能够落上去的地方。最终，她选择了左侧，他的颧骨旁，然后轻柔地擦掉他皮肤上的血迹和污垢。这个工作使得Red睁开的那只眼睛也闭上了。  
  
弗兰克胸口的压力不断增加。他想要给Maggie的问题想一个答案以分散自己的心神，但这很难，当Red的脸会随着布的轻轻触碰摆动，当他躺在那里将要穿着他那一身蠢装束进坟墓。  
  
她又换了个方向追问：“你没怎么穿花哨行头，如果你和他一样的话。”  
  
“我不穿花哨行头。”Frank说。  
  
“那倒是新鲜事。”她手里的布轻轻擦过Red的下巴，想要将他髯须上的血弄掉。“你有名字么？”  
  
“你知道得越少越好。”Frank说。  
  
Maggie笑了一声。“我赞同。可你现在人就在这儿呢，我怎么称呼你？浑身浴血男？夜魔侠同伴？”  
  
“听着，女士——”  
  
“叫我修女。” Maggie通过语言传达她的怒视。“你半夜三更上我的门。托庇于我的医务室。”她手底下的活儿没有停。但是，见鬼，她的声音放低了，而这只是让她的语气听起来更加威胁性。“我想，神父带着钳子和剪线钳回来的时候你也不会走。所以，我该怎么称呼你？”  
  
她将布放回碗里，绞拧。Frank有意避开她的视线。他将视线对准地板。 他的余光里有一大片红和一大片黑，是那小子，以及照顾着他的该死的女修道院长。  
  
“叫我Frank。”他说。  
  
“Frank。”  
  
“嗯。”他发现她扬起头，眼睛朝天。这是祈祷获得力量的姿势。他不知道这说明她认出了他，还是说她觉得他在撒谎。“我不是上门找事的。那小子说他想去教堂，我就送他去了教堂。是神父让我到这里来。”  
  
“听一个垂死的人还有一名神父的话……”Maggie的声音渐渐低下去。  
  
“你也听了。”Frank提醒她。“Jack Murdock的儿子。”

Maggie的态度冷硬起来。“是啊，呵。”她把她的全部注意力转到Matt身上。Frank是很乐意就让她那样去的，但她用一句“你怎么找到他的？”再次折返回来。

“我去找了。”

“找得铁定很辛苦。”

“是啊，呵。”Frank往脑袋上伸出手，但忍住了没去揉：他头上有一道伤口，他在超级监狱挨的最后一顿揍留下的。

“你肯定把Matthew看得很重要。”

Frank拧干他自己的手巾，丢进碗里头。那碗水快要跟Red的盔甲一个色了。“救援队本该把他看得更重要些。他们有一整队的人在中城区掘地三尺，最后却是个混球拿着一把手电筒在河滩上找到他。”

她脸上有个若隐若现的表情：多半是个得意的笑。胜利的表情一闪即没，来得快去得也快。Maggie用布擦过Red的头发，同时搜索着伤口。Frank让她去，他的视线在那件该死的盔甲上流连。

“你有找到那个女人么？”

一阵寒意从Frank身上卷过；他甩掉这种感觉，集中心神。“什么女人？”

“跟他在一起的女人：新闻报道说有两个人被证实埋在米德兰圆环大厦下头。地狱厨房的恶魔和一个女人。”

Frank努力回忆在监狱里头Booth对他说过的话。忍者，以及地狱厨房的恶魔。但那是初期的消息，见鬼，而那就已经足够驱使Frank忙活起来。他那会儿以为他掌握了一切他需要掌握的信息，他以为Red被另一座建筑物压在下头是宿命所驱不可避免——也确他妈的实是。但当时当然还有个女人。见鬼，既然有忍者牵涉在内，既然有[i][b]Red[/i][/b]牵涉在内，那就只可能是一个女人。

“没有。”Frank回答的时候Lantom正好回来。“但我有这个打算。” 

[hr]  
  
阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Gray]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/JC9ebW207e2[/url]

*20191105第172更

*神父话并不多却很犀利：幸好你在；幸好你又在。而小黑的反应有点好笑又有点悲伤：有牵挂不是正常的么，何必被人戳穿就气急败坏地甩车门

*20191117第173更

*神父戳过Frank之后换修女来戳：马修对你来说一定很重要吧亲  
Frank：……………………（顾左右而言他）救援队怎么就不能上点心呢？[/color]


End file.
